1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a forklift truck having a frame, a cab including a roof to protect the operator and an upwardly extending lift support structure to which a vertically movable load-carrying device is fastened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forklift trucks are industrial trucks whereby a load is carried outside of the truck wheel base. A vertically extending lift support structure which can be inclined around a horizontal transverse axis is fastened to a frame which consists of longitudinal beams and cross members in the vicinity of the floor of the cab. The cab can be opened or closed and includes a cover to protect the operator from falling objects. A counterweight is fastened to the rear of the frame which in many cases is a part of the frame such as a cross member. The frame is the load-bearing component of the forklift truck, to which all of the other components of the forklift truck are connected.
Forklift trucks are used as industrial trucks in many branches of industry. For example, the trucks are used in relatively narrow warehouse aisles where the space between the shelves is generally insufficient to accommodate a forklift truck with a counterweight thereon. For such an application, special industrial trucks, such as reach trucks, high-lift trucks with poles (with and without a man-carrying support structure) and high-lift trucks with seats and standard work stations are available. However, these industrial trucks are expensive, because of their special design and because they are not manufactured in large numbers.